


Trust is Hard Won and Easily broken

by Artemis_stark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Team Reunited, Team as Family, This isn't Anti-team Cap but they don't get a free pass either, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:58:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_stark/pseuds/Artemis_stark
Summary: Following the Accords mess, Tony gets the team pardoned and back at the tower. However, he doesn't trust them and actively avoids them all, except Bucky Barnes. As he lets Bucky into his life, he tries to move past his issues with his old team





	1. Chapter One: The Team's Back

Tony had been working for months on the Accords. He had been fighting and pushing to get the Accords to be something that they could work with instead of against. It had been an uphill battle but with his fantastic legal team and T’Challa on his side, he managed it. Yes, he knew that the Rouges were in Wakanda, but the king had proved to be a useful ally and a good friend. The pair had moved past the small wedge between them and had become fast friends. When T’Challa had to be in New York for more than a day, he often stayed in the tower with Tony. Tony shuddered just thinking about how empty the tower had been. Rhodey went to a facility to help with his Physical Therapy as he got used to the braces Tony had made. Vision had stayed, but rarely wondered into Tony’s workshop or floor. He was relieved that the android tended to stick to himself, Tony didn’t know if he could handle Jarvis’s voice trying to help him. Peter came over sometimes, but he could only stay for so long.   
“Close down the current project Fri” He requested   
“Done Boss” FRIDAY responded  
“Thanks baby girl”  
Tony got up from where he was working on some improvements to Peter’s suit and stretched. He had to get ready to welcome back the Roug- he should start calling them Avengers, since that’s what they are again.  
“Hey, Fri?”   
“Yes Boss?”  
“When are they going to be here?” He knew he didn’t have to specify who he was talking about.  
“They are currently waiting upstairs, you’ve been down here for 5 hours” She didn’t sound too happy about that.  
“Crap,” He muttered, “Tell Vision I’m on my way now”  
“Maybe you should clean up first, they can wait for an hour or two”  
“Aww, my vindictive baby” Tony cooed at his AI  
“Only for you” Pride colored her tone.  
“I’d rather get this over with quick, like ripping off a team shaped band aid”  
Although Tony had fought hard to get these people back on U.S. soil, he couldn’t simply forget about what had happened. He still had nightmares about that shield coming down on his chest. Tony had only had three people he could trust for so long, and then he thought he could add the team onto that list but then they left just like everyone else. However, Tony recognized the need for a unified force to deter villains, he would always put the needs of the people above his own  
He got into the elevator to go up to the communal floor, where the team would be waiting for him. He steeled himself, he had to do this. ‘Stark men are made of iron’ He reminded himself. He would get through this without breaking down.  
The elevator began to open, and Tony schooled his face into business mode. He walked down the hall and into the room, as he walked to the coffee machine Tony took in the others’ appearance and he noticed they all started staring at him.  
They looked to be in pretty good shape, no surprise since Wakanda is a paradise. What did shock him was that no one had hatred in their eyes.  
“Hey Shell Head,” Clint had an easy smile and looked relaxed. “Gotta say, this place is a sight for sore eyes.”   
Passing right by Barton’s comment, Tony took on a professional tone. “Not much has changed since you’ve been here, so I don’t think you’ll require the official tour. Your floors have been left untouched. Wilson and Barnes, two floors have been added for you, feel free to personalize them. My floor and personal workshop are off limits. Its up to Vision to decide if he feels comfortable with others in his space. Any questions?”  
He looked around and saw their faces morph into uneasy frowns. Did they really think it would be that easy? Tony secured the pardons because he knew the world needed the avengers, not because he was willing to be on a team with them again. He had been betrayed by so many people, but that didn’t mean that it hurt any less the next time it happened. Especially when he thought this team had been a family, would be different. Tony pointedly avoided looking at Rogers, every time he saw that face he also saw a cold bunker in Siberia and a shield coming down towards his heart.  
“Tony,” Natasha spoke softly, like he was a spooked animal, “We were hoping to put all of this behind us. We all made mistakes, we just want to go back to normal and be a team again. I know it’s hard to believe, but we missed you.” She took a couple steps towards him, reaching out as if to touch his shoulder. He flinched back, out of reach. Hurt flashed across her face.  
“That sounds great Romanov,” Tony tries to keep his voice from betraying how much seeing them fucking hurts. “I’ll take care of any tech needs, and we’ll respond to calls together. No need to complicate things with attachment, right?” He goes for casual but is well aware that he fails miserably, and it comes out more bitter than anything else.  
Vision walked into the room, Tony suspected that the android had been trying to give him space to talk to the team alone. “FRIDAY will be able to answer most of your questions regarding the new Accords and most anything else. Vision will field any other questions. Now if you’ll excuse me, I will go back down to my lab to finish up a project I’m working on.” Tony started walking to the elevator but paused at the doorway. “Oh, and Barnes?” the man looked towards him for the first time today, “Stop by my workshop anytime and I’ll install your new arm.”   
“My new arm?” Barnes sounded confused, like he thought Tony was just going to let him walk around with a missing arm.  
“Yea, the old one was fascinating, but awfully sloppy. I know I can do a million times better. Besides, how are you going to beat anyone at Mario Kart with one arm?” Tony smirked as he headed down to the lab.


	2. Boys and Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My boys get to bond and hangout in the Workshop.

It took about two weeks for Barnes to wander down his workshop, and Tony completely understands why the man would be hesitant. They did try to beat the shit out of each other after all. As a sort of apology, Tony made sure that Barnes had complete access in the tower, which includes his shop.   
Barnes pauses outside the door, like he’s waiting to be allowed in. Fri must have told him that he could open the door because he enters with a puzzled look on his face.  
“Why the face Barnes?” Tony wanted to make sure he was comfortable, he had seen the Hydra file on the Winter Soldier and he knew that they didn’t take comfort into account.  
“I thought you said your workshop was off limits,” Tony nods at this and Barnes quirks an eyebrow, “So why did the ceiling lady say the door was unlocked?”  
“Well Barnes, two things. One, her name is FRIDAY,” he puts an emphasis on this, so the other man would know it’s important, “Two, that was mostly for the other members of the good Captain’s motley crew. You have full access to the tower.”  
At this both of Barnes’s brows lifted to his hairline “Really? Why? I thought you would have restricted me to my floor if anything.” He sounded like he truly thought this, like he thought he deserved it. Tony had plenty of experience in this area.  
“Barnes, I’m not mad at you.” His eyes practically bugged out of his head at this, “I’m really not. I don’t blame you for my parents. Once I cooled down after Siberia, I realized that we were both victims of Hydra. I trust you to have access to my personal spaces, and the workshop is a good place to hang out in when you’re tired of everyone else. So, feel free to come down every once in a while, I get lonely” Tony winked.  
Barnes quietly walked over to the table that held the arm, he looked like he was still processing what Tony had said. He kept that same look about him as Tony went about installing the new and improved arm.  
When Tony had almost finished, the other man spoke up “This means more to me than you could imagine. What you just said, the arm, the access. Thank you”  
“No need to thank me, just trying to be a responsible adult for once.” Barnes chuckled at this.  
“Seriously, thank you. Oh, and if you’re truly not mad at me, I wouldn’t mind being called James.” He smiled  
“I thought your name was Bucky? Isn’t that what Cap calls you?” Tony questioned.  
“That’s what he used to call me. It just doesn’t feel like I’m that person, ya know?” Bar-James smiled sadly.  
“James it is then! Hope you’re okay with nicknames frosty” the other man laughed but gave no answer.  
“You okay if I crash on your couch until dinner? Which you are going to, so don’t try to get out of it” He narrowed his eyes at Tony letting him know that skipping was not an option.  
“Fine! But only if you give the arm a test run tomorrow at the gym and give me notes” Tony smirked. James laughed and flopped down on the couch.  
“Deal”  
~  
~  
James practically dragged him towards the elevator when Fri alerted them that dinner was ready.   
“Come on, Tasty freeze,” Tony whined while trying to dig his heels in, “Just one more project and then I’ll go up!”  
“Nice try Tony, if I’ve learned anything today, it’s that one of your projects can go on for hours.” He turned around to scoop the petulant brunet into a princess carry. Tony yelped and threw his arms around the super soldier.  
“I don’t even want to have dinner with them, and I’m sure the feeling is very mutual.” He grumbled and crossed his arms while relaxing in the taller man’s chest. He felt warmth fill is chest at the contact, it had been a long time since he had gotten any level of physical affection beyond a hand shake that he wanted to cry. But he didn’t do that since he is Iron Man, after all. No need for emotion to ruin things.  
“C’mon doll, that’s not true. The team wants to resolve the issues between you. They want to rebuild the family you guys made together.” James looked down at the small billionaire in his arms as he stepped into the elevator. His face seemed to tighten up at the mere mention of his teammates, and James felt his face soften a little bit. Maybe he didn’t understand the extent of what happened? He was kind of in and out of it during the whole affair maybe Tony had been hurt more than just cuts and bruises. It would be harder to come back from emotional injuries.  
Tony sighed, “I don’t think I’m ready for that James,” He looked up to see James’s face fill with sympathy at his small and timid voice. “It was more than the physical injuries, they hurt me in a way that I never thought they would be able to. There is only one or two other people who managed the level of damage that the Avengers did.” Tony’s thoughts went to Obie and Howard. He felt his chest tighten and started to tap out a rhythm on his Arc Reactor.  
“I’m sorry Doll, I wish I knew how to help you. I can promise you this though, while I’m here no one up there will hurt you. I promise,” James felt fierce protectiveness swell within him. No one would hurt the man he currently had in his arms, this man who treated his creations like children and had the biggest heart James had ever seen. “I promise”  
“Thank you” Tony whispered as he felt James’s arms tighten in a modified hug. Tony knew in that moment that he could trust James, but he wasn’t sure if the super soldier would stand up against Rogers for him. He could hope, but past experience would indicate the odds weren’t too good.


	3. The Common Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Real Talk with The Rouges

When the arrived at the common floor James walked to the kitchen and dumped him at a bar stool at the island, then plopped down on the stool next to him.  
“Maybe you should have two servings doll, you weigh practically nothing” James grinned at Tony, while he protested.  
“I do not! I weigh a perfectly normal amount of weight thank you! You just have super soldier strength Robocop.” He smacked James’s shoulder while the other man let out a loud laugh at Tony’s offence.  
“Oh yes, I’m sure that must be it” James grinned down at him as he pouted.  
“You’re the worst” He groaned.  
“Nah, I’m a delight” James placed a cup of coffee down in front of the shorter man and his hand shot out to grab it and begin chugging.  
“I lied, you are the best person and I love you” Tony gripped his coffee and grinned. James let out a laugh, “That’s what I thought, doll” He ruffled Tony’s hair before going to grab them both some food.  
Tony realized that the other Avengers were staring at them from the kitchen table and he tensed up. He still could only barely tolerate being in the same room as them. much less carrying on a conversation with any of them.  
“Looks like you two are getting on well” Natasha tried to keep her voice neutral, but Tony could tell she was confused, they all were.  
“Since when have you two been friends?” Clint questioned the pair. Tony wasn’t surprised, he knew that the others still believed that his problem was mostly with James. He knows the others don’t think he’s capable of not being so self-focused that he can’t understand the suffering of others.  
“After about 5 hours together hanging out in this one’s workshop,” James pointed towards the small brunet sitting at the counter clutching his coffee, “I can see why he spends so much time in there, it’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.”  
Steve looked confused, “You guys hung out together? For 5 hours? But I thought- “  
“That we hated each other? Yea, not so much. It turns out that Tones and I get on pretty well.” Tony was grateful that James was doing all the talking, he was stiff as a board just listening to the conversation.  
“Oh, um good? Yea, that’s good.” Steve was stumbling over his words and looked a little bit like a lost puppy.  
Natasha turned to Tony and stared for a second, “So Tony, are you going to start hanging around the common areas now that you and Barnes are buddies?” She was looking directly at Tony and he locked eyes with her.  
“My problem was never with James, he has nothing to do with why I’m never in the team areas.” He kept his voice low but firm. He couldn’t let them back in, not right now. Maybe ever.  
The silence was deafening, disbelief poisoned the air.  
“Then why,” Steve sounded desperate, “Why would you let us back here and keep us iced out Tony? Please.”  
Tony felt James move and stand behind him, he felt relief pour though him. The Super Soldier behind him would have his back, he wasn’t alone.  
“I let you come back because the world needs a united team of heroes to defend them. Ill put their needs before mine. I can’t trust you guys again, not off the battlefield. I’m tired of being the punching bag of the avengers. Always blamed, always untrusted, always left alone. I can’t handle that again.” Tony was looking right at them now, sitting up straight. “So, we’ll respond to calls together and fight together, but afterwards? We are just Colleagues, and nothing more.”  
Tony had never seen the team looked more shocked, he continued, “I know I made my share of mistakes, but dammit I tried. I tried to be enough for this team. I can’t anymore.”  
He looked up towards James and saw a confusing mess of proud and upset.  
“Tony, I thought- well I thought we could move past everything? I sent you that letter, you know I’m sorry, and I’ve told you I would have done things differently. Please Tony, can’t we talk about this?” Steve looked damn near pleading.  
Sam had been watching this unfold up until this point. “Steve, you need to let him go. This is his choice. Now I’m new to this team, but even I can see how badly Stark was treated up till now. When the whole Zemo thing was unfolding, we didn’t even think to trust him, we just assumed he wouldn’t help us. When the Triskelion fell, you didn’t even think to shoot him a text when we both know we could have used his help. Tony needs to decide if he can trust you again, on his own.”  
Tony was surprised at the other man’s support, but he nodded his thanks. Sam returned the gesture.  
“Hey Snowflake?” James hummed, “Can we leave?”  
“Yea let’s have that Star Trek marathon you mentioned.”


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I struggled with how to end this. I just want our boys to be happy! It's pretty short, but I think it's a Nice little ending for them.

It had been a couple of months since Tony had faced the others, in a way having that confrontation helped him deal with that fact that they were all living in the tower again. James and him spent a lot of time together of that day in the workshop. Having Tony so unapologetically up in the other man’s space had helped James. It allowed him room to figure out who he was after everything he’s gone through without having the pressure of “Bucky Barnes” hanging over his head. Similarly, having James as a constant support helped Tony navigate team interactions.  
The pair were hanging out in the workshop, as they did pretty much every day, since Tony was constantly working on projects to keep Pepper off his butt.   
“Hey, Frosty! Can you pass me that wrench?” Tony snapped to get the other man’s attention.  
“Is it time for a break yet?” James whined from over on the couch.  
“Come on! One more hour?” he tried to negotiate.  
“Nope! You promised me” James shot up and pointed his finger at Tony.  
“Fine! Fine! I’ll go take a shower and then we can head to the restaurant, ok?”  
“Mm huh” James mumbled as he got up from the couch and stretch his arms over his head. He walked over to Tony and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. “Sounds good, Babe”  
Tony leaned back into him, resting his head on his shoulder and looking up at him.   
“I can’t believe I’m lucky enough to have you. After everything we’ve been through, things turned out pretty damn good.” Tony had a soft smile on his face  
“Trust me doll, I’m the lucky one. I’m lucky you are such a great man, you were the first person to see me for me and not ‘Steve’s Friend Bucky’. I can’t express how much that meant to me.” James knew that Tony didn’t think himself a good man, but he would be damned if he didn’t try to drive it through the Genius’s head every day.  
“I’m glad I was able to see you, I don’t really know what I would have done if you weren’t by my side when I had to talk through things with the others.” Tony admitted   
“You’ll always have me now, as long as you want me”   
“Forever, then”  
James hummed in agreement.  
“Forever”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is then end of my first fic! I was really nervous for writing one, but I've had such a fun time doing it! If you want I'm on Tumblr as Artemis-Stark, feel free to come and interact with me over there or send me some Fic requests!


End file.
